PBA 044
4:13:53 PM Kalor: I doubt there is a temple dedicated to Aventernus, what do you think Snowball? 4:14:12 PM Josie: Snowball: Why would there not be? 4:15:36 PM Josie: Valerian: ... Fred is probably not having a good day. 4:16:03 PM Jennawynn: ...maybe not. I feel *great* though. 4:16:03 PM Kalor: Because there hasn't been one at any of the other planes we visited? 4:16:35 PM Jennawynn: There hasn't been a temple of St. Cuthbert at any of the others either. I think that's just a fault of those planes. 4:17:06 PM Josie: Snowball: This plane is a haven for religious sects of all sorts. 4:18:36 PM Kalor: Then we must definitely seek out the temple right away, I haven't been able to get a real blessing in almost a year. I do so hope they have proper holy water. 4:18:39 PM Josie: Snowball: There are temples to nearly every god imaginable, apart from the ones who explicitly don't want temples. There are even temples to things that aren't gods. 4:18:56 PM Josie: Snowball *eyes* Kalor severely. 4:19:03 PM Josie: Snowball: We came here for a purpose, did we not. 4:19:05 PM Jennawynn: You've been here before? 4:19:50 PM Josie: Snowball: I'm hardly provincial. I've been a great many places. 4:20:21 PM Jennawynn: I am also quite eager to see a temple, but he's right. We need to go see Andar's friend first. 4:20:43 PM Kalor: Yes, of course you are right. The needs of others should always be placed before ones own desires. As he teaches. 4:21:04 PM | Edited 4:21:12 PM Jennawynn: Magister Ixis at the Academy of Whispers. 4:21:55 PM Kalor: That sounds more like the title of a spymaster than a mage. 4:22:10 PM Josie: Val: He might be both. 4:22:32 PM Kalor: Naturally. 4:22:57 PM Josie: Snowball: The Academy of Whispers? It's still standing, then? 4:23:09 PM Kalor: Apparently. 4:23:09 PM Jennawynn: Andar thinks so at least. 4:23:51 PM Jennawynn: Let's go. 4:24:43 PM Jennawynn: Jennawynn heads in the direction of the lobby and the guy who is supposed to be able to give us directions! 4:25:27 PM Nilani: Nilani follows, looking around inquisitively. 4:25:31 PM Josie: Val follows her, and Snowball follows Kalor. 4:26:13 PM Kalor: Kalor follows while looking around at the different buildings. 4:27:18 PM Josie: There's a young man in the lobby wearing clerical robes of some sort, along with a nametag that says "GUIDE" in big letters and "Tioc" in smaller ones underneath. 4:28:24 PM Jennawynn: Jennawynn heads towards him. 4:28:42 PM Josie: He's next to a thing that looks like a dry waterbasin. 4:29:24 PM Josie: He smiles helpfully, his shaved head reflecting a bit of the ambient light in the room. 4:30:00 PM | Edited 4:30:52 PM Jennawynn: Hello. We need directions to the Academy of Whispers, the Utlan-Tari Corporate offices and the Temple District. 4:31:02 PM Josie: Tioc: ... all of them, from here? Or consecutively? 4:31:21 PM Josie: Snowball: I'm sure things have changed since I was here last. 4:32:29 PM Josie: Val: Maybe we should split up. 4:32:51 PM Kalor: From what I've read I very rapidly learned that change is the only constant when it comes to habitation. 4:32:54 PM Wynn: Why? 4:33:29 PM Josie: Val: Well, if we need to go to different places... although actually, I *was* hoping to see the Temple District as well. 4:33:29 PM Wynn: Consecutively, I suppose. I didn't think they'd be very hard to find, honestly. 4:34:11 PM Wynn: I'm sure we'll have time. Nation may not be able to jump and if we are somehow attacked, this place looks like they would have some sort of defenses. 4:34:28 PM Josie: Val: There's a few things I need to buy, too. Supplies, mainly. 4:34:55 PM Josie: Val: Well, it'll wait. 4:35:50 PM Josie: Tioc: Well, the Academy of Whispers isn't really possible to miss. It's in the Foul Quarter--don't worry, it's not as bad as it sounds, that's just where the sewer lift stations are--and it's ... well, it's a mage tower. 4:36:39 PM Josie: Tioc: You can't miss it. 4:37:57 PM Josie: He waves at the little bowl and an illusion pops up, tracing the path along a street view and then zooming out so that everyone can see the Academy of Whispers. It's in a decidedly cruddy-looking neighborhood, surrounded by buildings that have seen better days--chipped paint, desperately-needed tuckpointing, crumbling gargoyles and shacks that would blow over in a stiff wind. 4:38:28 PM Wynn: Wynn nods. 4:38:35 PM Josie: The Academy itself seems to consist of a single building, several stories high, with a single impossibly tall tower. Literally impossibly tall--it's very thin and seems to be literally swaying back and forth. 4:40:17 PM Josie: Its marble facade isn't in good shape, either. 4:40:41 PM Josie: Tioc: ... not entirely sure why anyone would ever want to go there, but that's where it is. 4:40:58 PM Wynn: Just because it looks like it'll fall over or for another reason? 4:41:22 PM Josie: Tioc: Well, it *is* full of godless heathens. 4:41:45 PM Kalor: It's probably held in place by some sort of lifting enchantment, I read about a plane where they have an entire city of towers like that. 4:41:58 PM Josie: Tioc: And *also* doesn't look all that structurally sound. But it hasn't fallen down yet, so I suppose it's not likely to do so today. 4:42:17 PM Wynn: Wynn smiles a bit. 4:43:30 PM Kalor: Wait, the foul quarter is inhabited by the faithless? 4:44:14 PM Josie: Tioc: All right, now, from there the Utlan-Tari Corporate HQ is... well, it's actually exactly the opposite direction, back to the Marketplace. It's actually not a literal marketplace, it just grew out of what used to be the old Market when this was a smaller town. 4:45:07 PM Josie: Tioc: Not *all* of them live there. A lot of them do. Most of the wizards keep to their infernal tower and the grounds; I understand it's a lot bigger on the inside than it looks, though again, I wouldn't know. 4:45:28 PM Josie: Tioc: It's all right, they keep to themselves, mostly. 4:45:53 PM Josie: Tioc: Anyway, here's the Utlan-Tari building. 4:47:02 PM Kalor: That is odd, you would think that wizards would be the first people to admit that the gods are real. Or are they adherents to that weird "Divine magic is just arcane magic with bells and whistles" movement? 4:47:36 PM Wynn: Being faithless doesn't necessarily mean you don't believe in gods. 4:47:43 PM Josie: He makes a few gestures over the bowl again, and a magnificent structure pops up--it's a sweeping architectural masterwork, as it's huge, but looks very very light, sweeping upward in kind of a spiral in five separate metallic colors. It's very modern and cleanly-built. 4:48:23 PM Josie: A few tiny airboats are docked off various pieces of the upper levels. 4:49:33 PM Josie: Tioc: I've no idea what goes on in a wizard's head. Arcane casters *are* permitted to live within the city, but there are restrictions, of course. Nothing too strenuous. 4:49:46 PM Josie: Val: ... oh? 4:50:36 PM Wynn: What kind of restrictions? 4:51:10 PM Josie: Tioc: No mind-control or other kinds of enchantments, obviously. No necromancy without prior written consent from any parties involved. 4:51:37 PM Josie: Tioc: No divination without prior written consent from any parties involved. No destructive magics such as fireballs and the like. 4:52:01 PM Wynn: Sounds reasonable. 4:52:23 PM Josie: Tioc: Exactly! But the way they complain you'd think we were asking for the moon. 4:53:05 PM Wynn: Wynn smirks. "I bet Quintilian would *love* this place." 4:53:27 PM Josie: Val eyes her. "... yes, well. I'm... sure we won't cause any problems." 4:54:03 PM Wynn: Wynn raises an eyebrow back. 4:54:11 PM Kalor: So no restrictions on illusion magic then? 4:54:43 PM Josie: Tioc: As long as you have prior written consent from all parties involved, no restrictions. 4:55:25 PM Josie: Tioc: The Temple District is right around the corner from Utlan-Tari, as you can see here. 4:55:54 PM Josie: He moves the illusion a bit and shows the route to take to get to the right spot. 4:56:35 PM Josie: Tioc: There you are. I hope you have a pleasant stay; be sure to watch your valuables in the Foul District, though. 4:56:44 PM Wynn: Thank you. 4:56:55 PM Josie: Tioc smiles politely and waves. 5:12:52 PM Josie: All right, your group heads merrily on the way to the Foul Quarter! 5:14:01 PM Josie: It's not really that foul, but as you proceed along the floating walkways (yes, they all do have railings) into the city proper and toward your destination, you do notice a slight decline in quality, as well as in grade--you're walking downwards, and the buildings aren't as nice, either. 5:17:20 PM Josie: Pretty soon you see some lift stations! They're to help the place deal with its foulwater, given its multilevelled nature. 5:18:00 PM Kalor: This really is the honey pot of the city, it seems. 5:19:34 PM Josie: Val: Is that what that's called? 5:19:46 PM Josie: Snowball: I don't know what he was talking about; I think it smells ghastly. 5:20:15 PM Wynn: I wonder why this city is set up this way. 5:20:42 PM Kalor: According to the timeless classic "Memoirs of a dunnyman" they invented that name as a means of ensuring work succession. 5:20:43 PM Josie: There's a fair amount of people walking both ways on the walkways, and they fit just about every description possible--humans, dwarves, elves, orcs, angels, demons, halflings, genasi. 5:21:00 PM Josie: Val: Did it work? 5:21:19 PM Kalor: Well, there is still people shovelling crap, so I would assume so. 5:21:36 PM Josie: You see someone trying to busk be accosted by a guardsman and asked to leave; it's all very polite and civilized. 5:21:52 PM Josie: Val: I doubt they have to literally shovel it here. At least, not in the wealthier corners. 5:22:50 PM Josie: Eventually the walkway reaches the ground and becomes a more conventional roadway, and you reach the Academy of Whispers. Or so the sign outside says, in peeling paint. 5:23:04 PM Josie: There are crusted-on eggs smashed on one of the pillars. 5:23:21 PM Kalor: They really don't like wizards here it seems 5:23:30 PM Wynn: Apparently not. 5:23:59 PM Josie: And one tomato, withered and dried-up. 5:24:11 PM Josie: Val: Arcane casters in general, apparently. 5:24:41 PM Wynn: Also, the wizards don't care to clean it up. 5:25:23 PM Kalor: Kalor casts prestidigitation and cleans the egg off 5:25:40 PM Josie: Most of it comes off easily, but the last little bit is a pain, as it's egg. 5:26:03 PM Josie: Even with a spell egg is annoying to get off! But after a bit of effort you manage to get it off of there. 5:26:21 PM Kalor: Much better 5:27:01 PM Wynn: Wynn heads to the door. 5:27:42 PM Kalor: Kalor looks at the door 5:27:46 PM Josie: It's open! Because it's hanging slightly off its hinges. 5:27:59 PM Josie: Not enough to be obviously broken, it's just slightly misaligned. 5:28:42 PM Kalor: I wonder why noone has bothered to fix it? 5:28:52 PM Wynn: Wynn knocks a bit. "Hello?" 5:29:03 PM Josie: No one answers! 5:30:21 PM Wynn: Wynn opens the door, careful not to break it off. 5:30:35 PM Josie: It doesn't break. 5:31:15 PM Josie: Disconcertingly, it leads to a shabby little entryway with a small wooden desk, a large tome and a couple of pens on it. 5:31:58 PM Wynn: Wynn enters cautiously. "Is anyone here?" 5:32:08 PM Josie: When Wynn steps in, a light starts blinking over the desk. 5:33:25 PM Josie: And there's a ringing sound. Less of an alarm and more of a "customer here" kind of a ring, though. 5:33:53 PM Kalor: A proximity spell, variant of alarm I think. 5:34:28 PM Wynn: What's wrong with a bell on the door? I never know if you like complicating things or if it's laziness. 5:34:33 PM Josie: A rail-thin woman with iron-gray hair, a big nose and a worn-looking face comes zipping around the corner; she's wearing a shabby, worn dress. 5:35:07 PM Josie: Woman: All right, which of you aren't arcane casters? 5:35:15 PM Josie: Woman: Speak up, I haven't got all day. 5:35:17 PM Wynn: That would be me. Hello. We're looking for Magister Ixis. Andar Twinbolt sent us. 5:35:30 PM Josie: Woman: You're the only one? 5:35:46 PM Josie: Woman: *Andar* sent you? 5:35:49 PM Wynn: No, the quiet one as well. 5:35:51 PM Josie: Her face colors up a bit. 5:36:16 PM Josie: Snowball: I am not an arcanist either. 5:36:27 PM Kalor: Kalor holds up his hand, palm up and uses the remaining energy of his spell to conjure a glowing ball of fluff. I'm an arcane caster, as you see. 5:36:42 PM Josie: Woman: And not bothering to hide it, either! 5:36:53 PM Josie: She *eyes* Kalor. 5:37:01 PM Kalor: I'm not really from around here. 5:37:05 PM Josie: Woman: Well, all right. Here's your paperwork, please pass it around. 5:37:30 PM Josie: She pushes the heavy book at Wynn. "I'm obliged to put you out if you don't sign. I know it's a nuisance, I'm not the one who made the rules." 5:37:40 PM Wynn: What's it for? 5:38:28 PM Wynn: Wynn looks at it. 5:39:01 PM Kalor: So the spell is for detecting non arcane casters? That is an oddly unspecific requirement for an alarm variant... 5:39:03 PM Josie: Does Wynn have K: Language: Legalese? 5:39:11 PM Josie: It's a long, long legal document, really. 5:39:11 PM Wynn: ((Ha. No.)) 5:39:36 PM Josie: The gist of it is that anyone entering is waiving their right to not be killed, maimed or otherwise transformed or harmed in any way by magic. 5:39:53 PM Wynn: ((I was actually asking her, but ok.)) 5:40:10 PM Josie: Woman: We haven't even had an accident in any kind in 75 years or more, but bugger if they care about that. 5:40:42 PM Kalor: Yes I heard about the whole written consent form thing from the guide. 5:40:44 PM Wynn: .... 5:41:12 PM Kalor: Does that apply to me as well? Do I have to sign a waiver before casting a spell on myself? 5:41:34 PM Josie: Woman: No. You're a caster, you're expendable, don't you know? 5:41:58 PM Wynn: As far as I was aware, it was a requirement before having magic cast on you. Does this mean entry into your tower means you can? 5:42:13 PM Kalor: But surely they have divine casters capable of casting... Say, a mind affecting enchantment? 5:42:49 PM Kalor: Are they also covered? 5:43:11 PM Josie: Woman: You're new here, aren't you. 5:43:19 PM Wynn: Yes. 5:43:38 PM Nilani: Very much so. 5:43:52 PM Josie: Woman: Anybody who comes here is either an arcanist and deserves what they get, or not, and therefore needs to sign the form. 5:45:05 PM Josie: Woman: So sign it or go away, I've got work to do. 5:45:15 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. 5:45:23 PM Kalor: Ah, so they REALLY do not like arcane magic. That seems very odd since divine casters by default have some of the best defenses against... Practially everything. 5:45:43 PM Kalor: I mean, what are they bothered about anyway? 5:45:49 PM Kalor: Kalor shrugs. 5:46:22 PM Wynn: I just want to know if signing this means giving my permission to have spells cast on me or if it is just for the sake of accidents. 5:46:31 PM Josie: Woman: It's both. 5:47:10 PM Josie: Woman: The chances of an accident are *vanishingly* small, but nobody gives a rat's arse about that. It's a wonder we're able to keep this place going as it is, let alone have time for any actual research or casting or anything useful at all. 5:47:42 PM Kalor: Kalor whispers "Was it like this the last time you were here, Snowball? Because this kind of rubs me the wrong way..." 5:48:39 PM Josie: Snowball: I haven't been to this part of town. 5:49:48 PM Wynn: .....I don't really want to have it in writing that I give permission for someone to cast whatever spells they like on me. That... doesn't seem prudent. 5:50:04 PM Josie: Woman: Suit yourself, there's the door. 5:50:24 PM Kalor: Except that on most other planes, people would be free to do that anyway. 5:50:27 PM Josie: She heads back around the corner. 5:50:51 PM Kalor: You could bash their skulls in for it obviously, but still... 5:50:58 PM Wynn: Except that if they did, you could be upset about it and react properly. Not if you sign that right away. 5:51:50 PM Josie: Val: ... I don't see anything in here about them not being subject to legal action for it. 5:52:01 PM Kalor: Well, we could always go on ahead and ask this wizard we are supposed to meet to come out. 5:52:29 PM Kalor: Since I am apparently a walking target anyway. 5:54:09 PM Wynn: ...If you're comfortable with that, I suppose. I just don't know enough about the situation here to move forward with that. 5:54:42 PM Wynn: For all I know, there's some fringe extremist who thinks that mind-controlling a paladin would be a great political statement. 5:54:43 PM Josie: Val: ... I'd just sign the sheet, but apparently it doesn't apply to me. 5:55:18 PM Kalor: I am not comfortable with this at all, it seems these people are being the subject of prejudice and dislike simply for casting arcane spells. 5:55:25 PM Wynn: Clearly. 5:56:07 PM Josie: Val: Ma'am? ... Snowball, would you leave and come in again, please? 5:56:21 PM Josie: Snowball huffs. "I suppose I can." 5:56:39 PM Josie: He goes through the door and then back in; the alarm rings again and the woman comes hustling back out. 5:56:57 PM Josie: Woman: Oh, not you lot again. Did you sign or didn't you? Quit pestering me or I'll call the guards. 5:57:09 PM Josie: Val: ... would they even bother? 5:57:33 PM Josie: The woman's eyes narrow. "Eventually." 5:57:37 PM Kalor: That is odd... Clearly the alarm spell does not have any distinction for magical creatures, or familiars. 5:58:36 PM Josie: Woman: It's made in accordance with the law, not what we personally would like. 5:58:49 PM Kalor: It seems a bit slapdash to be honest, how long has this law been going on for exactly 5:59:18 PM Josie: Woman: I've no idea, the lawyer's guild is down the street, kindly go and pester them. 6:00:11 PM Kalor: I mean, what if I had been bonded to a rabbit? Rabbits are not known for their clarity in writing, I'll have you know. Paws are entirely the wrong shape and those teeth get in the way all the time. 6:00:17 PM Kalor: They also eat pencils. 6:00:29 PM Josie: Woman: The rabbit could wait outside. 6:00:51 PM Wynn: Either way, is it possible Magister Ixis could meet us outside? 6:00:55 PM Kalor: At the mercy of any cat that may wander by? 6:01:16 PM Josie: Woman: Cats don't come here. Nobody comes here unless they have a reason. 6:01:29 PM Josie: Woman: Why, do you have a line of people with tomatos out there, waiting? 6:01:37 PM Wynn: No, of course not. 6:01:41 PM Josie: Woman: Because you tried that last week and honestly, it's not going to work twice. 6:01:46 PM Josie: Woman: We're not *stupid.* 6:02:05 PM Wynn: Who would do that? 6:03:04 PM Kalor: People that claim to worship deities, many of them probably with quite lawful persuasion, I would wager. 6:03:22 PM Josie: Woman: I don't know, since we didn't have their prior consent to divine who it was. 6:03:48 PM Josie: Woman: Now if you're not going to come in, and you won't go *out,* I'm going to call the guards. 6:03:55 PM Kalor: I can't help but wonder what those deities think of their supposed devout treating others like this however. 6:04:03 PM Wynn: The Saint would not be pleased. 6:04:16 PM Josie: She rubs her forehead. "Please go away." 6:04:20 PM Kalor: Neither would Aventernus. 6:05:44 PM Wynn: Could he just come here to the lobby? Or give him this? 6:05:46 PM Kalor: Well, if you don't want to sign the paper then I guess I will have to find Ixil and explain our situation to him. 6:05:57 PM Wynn: Wynn gestures to the note that Val has (I think). 6:06:32 PM Josie: Woman: I'm not his damned maid! 6:07:07 PM Josie: Val: ... ma'am, please. We know you're not his maid, it's just that we're all under a potentially-fatal curse and we've been told he might be able to help us. 6:07:38 PM Kalor: By Andar Twinbolt. 6:07:54 PM Josie: She *eyes* Val for a moment, and softens very, very slightly. "Fine, I'll go get him, but you can't live in our lobby forever, and Andar owes me fifty quid." 6:08:00 PM Josie: She stomps off. 6:08:19 PM Wynn: Thank you, Valerian. 6:08:55 PM Josie: Val shrugs. "She seemed stressed." 6:12:00 PM Josie: After a few minutes another person comes out from around the corner. It's a dwarf in chainmail, with an axe on his back and a bushy red beard. "All right, all right. Who's got my wife in such a tizzy?" 6:12:19 PM Kalor: I still don't quite understand this though, how can a plane filled with people dedicated to every faith imaginable get away with treating people like this just because they use arcane magic? I mean I realize some gods don't care much about people that don't believe in them, but this just feels intrinsically wrong. 6:12:39 PM Wynn: I was wondering that myself. 6:12:48 PM Wynn: Hello. Are you Magister Ixis? 6:13:50 PM Josie: Ixis: Yes. And it's not everybody who uses the arcane magic, it's just those of us who don't go around blathering about gods all the time. 6:14:03 PM Kalor: Kalor bows it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Kalor and this is Snowball. 6:14:08 PM Josie: Ixis: Just because there *are* gods doesn't mean you have to go around believing them, it only encourages them. 6:14:37 PM Wynn: Wynn bites her tongue. 6:14:54 PM Josie: Snowball bows too, and so does Val. 6:15:57 PM Kalor: Well, at least my particular deity did sort of save my entire people from extinction. So we feel a certain measure of respect is fine. And since he sort of taught us to not treat people like that, I kind of like him as well. 6:16:19 PM Wynn: Andar Twinbolt thought you might be able to help us with a curse-related problem. 6:16:54 PM Josie: Ixis: Oh, Andar sent you, did he? Well, I'd invite you up for a drink but I'm legally prohibited from doing so at the moment. 6:17:20 PM Josie: Ixis: Nothing wrong with deities if you're into that sort of thing. I'm just not, that's all. 6:17:57 PM Kalor: And there is nothing wrong with that either, I say. 6:17:57 PM Josie: Ixis: What's the curse? 6:18:46 PM Wynn: We are abducted from our home plane, put in pods that release into a voidship that cannot steer, and when we die, our souls are trapped there. 6:19:01 PM Wynn: If the ship leaves the plane, we are re-abducted. 6:19:39 PM Kalor: And the pods are not part of the actual ship, but actually part of a plane that has somehow been parasitically fused with the ship's internal dimensions 6:19:39 PM Josie: Ixis, to Kalor: Don't say that too loud or you'll end up with an eyeful of tomato. 6:20:04 PM Josie: Ixis: ... that's interesting. 6:20:27 PM Wynn: He thought it might be related to the Far Realms from the chitinous build. 6:20:53 PM | Edited 6:20:54 PM Wynn: And that it was the work of powerful divine magic. If you'd like to see the ship itself, I'd be happy to give you a tour. 6:21:01 PM Josie: Ixis perks up a bit. "I'm going to need a sample, at the very least." 6:21:05 PM Kalor: The Far Realms... Ugh... Even thinking of that place makes me shiver (Don't think about it!) 6:21:25 PM Wynn: Did anyone bring that piece? 6:21:42 PM Josie: Val hands it to Ixis. 6:22:19 PM Josie: Ixis examines it, and then pulls out a jeweller's loupe from his belt to look at it some more. 6:22:32 PM Josie: Ixis: ... Now that *is* interesting. What's this information worth to you? 6:23:20 PM Wynn: What would you ask? 6:24:50 PM Josie: Ixis: Mmm. Let's say... a hundred and fifty gold. That's about three days' work. 6:26:19 PM Wynn: Is that how long you think it will take to learn anything from it? 6:26:52 PM Josie: Ixis: That's how long it'll take us to run a broad-spectrum magical analysis, yes. 6:27:49 PM Wynn: That's fine then. I was just wondering how long we'd have to explore this city. 6:28:51 PM Kalor: That would mean you have an actual thaum fractal spectrograph... I've only ever seen diagrams of those in books... 6:29:22 PM Wynn: Wynn will hand him the appropriate number of diamonds from the ship's community share. 6:29:33 PM Kalor: Do you use the crystal resonance or the glass of water method for thaumic counterfrequency generation? 6:30:06 PM Josie: Ixis: Both. 6:30:21 PM Josie: Ixis: And yes, we do. It's getting a little old and creaky,, but it still works. 6:30:28 PM Josie: Ixis takes them and pockets them. 6:30:46 PM Kalor: To generate a complete stasis bubble? I would have thought that to be difficult in a city with this much divine magic. 6:31:23 PM Josie: Ixis: Well you've got to remember there's more than one of us. My wife's come up with some fairly innovative methods in that field. 6:31:39 PM Wynn: We appreciate your assistance. And thank you for meeting us here. 6:32:51 PM Josie: Ixis: She's much better on the technical side of things than I am, but we make rather a good team. Yes, well, it isn't exactly ideal, is it? 6:33:41 PM Josie: Ixis: ... it wasn't always like that. At first it was just no mind-control, and who would object to that, honestly? Can't have people going around puppeteering innocents. 6:34:22 PM Josie: Ixis: Then it got to be evocation and necromancy. Well nobody wants their bodies dug up, do they? Though that's the smallest fraction of what necromancy is anyway. 6:34:47 PM Josie: Ixis: Then it was all *harmful* spells, and the definition of "harmful" drifted a fair way over the years, let me tell you. 6:35:22 PM Josie: Ixis: Of course within the religious establishments they're exempt from those laws. 6:35:27 PM Wynn: What sounds reasonable in words can become quite impractical and terrible in practice. 6:36:12 PM Kalor: That kind of polarizing lawmaking never works in practice 6:36:38 PM Wynn: And laws should be fairly applied to all people. 6:36:41 PM Josie: Ixis: Oh, it did exactly what they wanted it to do. 6:36:56 PM Josie: Ixis: Pretty much all the mages are affiliated with a temple now. 6:37:18 PM Josie: Ixis: Just us godless heathens left here. 6:38:22 PM Kalor: So they tried to force everyone to join a faith or not be able to practice their magic? That is terrible! 6:38:37 PM Kalor: Faith should be a voluntary choice. 6:39:20 PM Josie: Ixis: They weren't *forced.* 6:39:29 PM Josie: Ixis: It's just a less of a nuisance, and most folks here are religious anyway. 6:40:10 PM Josie: Ixis: A lot of the ones who weren't went with Boccob. 6:40:23 PM Josie: Ixis: He doesn't give a shit about them; they don't give a shit about him and everyone's happy. 6:40:39 PM Kalor: That sounds like him all right 6:41:02 PM Kalor: I can't imagine Tyr being too happy with laws only applying to one group though 6:41:06 PM Josie: Ixis: Well when your deific epithet is "The Uncaring," that's about what you ought to expect. 6:42:14 PM Kalor: And Helm should be positively livid 6:42:48 PM Josie: Ixis: Well, I can't speak for the gods. Can't even speak for their followers. Not my field. 6:44:15 PM Kalor: Not mine either, unfortunatley. 6:44:45 PM Josie: Ixis shrugs. "Well, anyway. Come back in three days. I'll tell Maranye to expect you this time. Good afternoon." 6:44:51 PM Wynn: Thank you. 6:44:59 PM Kalor: Sometimes I wonder if the clerics really do know what their gods want... 6:45:10 PM Kalor: Yes, thank you. 6:45:10 PM Josie: He nods, and takes the sample back around the corner with him. 6:45:16 PM Josie: Roll Notice! 6:45:31 PM Wynn: ((7.)) 6:46:13 PM Kalor: ((13.)) 6:46:20 PM Nilani: (( 17 )) 6:47:28 PM | Edited 6:48:15 PM Nilani: Nilani looks cautiously over towards the door. 6:48:23 PM Nilani: There's someone out there. 6:48:34 PM Wynn: Oh? 6:49:10 PM Kalor: Oh no... 6:49:21 PM Wynn: Wynn heads for the door. 6:49:38 PM Nilani: Ehhh... Probably not the best idea. 6:49:57 PM Kalor: Tomatoes incoming, I'd say 6:49:58 PM Josie: An egg wizzes past her head and hits Val directly in the face. 6:50:13 PM Wynn: Wynn pulls her shield down. "You people disperse. NOW." 6:50:14 PM Nilani: I warned you! 6:50:16 PM Josie: Val: ... 6:50:20 PM Kalor: Kalor steps back quickly 6:50:24 PM Kalor: Or eggs 6:50:27 PM Kalor: Eggs work too 6:50:37 PM Josie: It's a bunch of kids. 6:50:55 PM Josie: Six or seven of them, pointing and laughing. 6:51:05 PM Josie: Kid: MAKE US. 6:51:14 PM Josie: The other kids laugh. 6:51:25 PM Josie: Snowball growls. 6:51:54 PM | Edited 6:53:05 PM Wynn: Wynn marches up to the one who said that and tries to grab him by the back of the collar. 6:52:03 PM | Removed 6:52:51 PM Wynn: This message has been removed. 6:52:16 PM Josie: She can try, but as soon as she gets close enough, they scatter and run away. 6:52:21 PM Kalor: So let's see here... There is a law against casting a simple spell to make them all bugger off, completely unharmed, but that is forbidden. But if I walk out there and slap them, that is fine? 6:52:23 PM Josie: After all, she's in full armor and they aren't. 6:53:16 PM Wynn: At least they dispersed. 6:53:23 PM Wynn: Wynn turns to Val. "Are you ok?" 6:53:27 PM Josie: Val: Argh, I think I got a shell in my eye. 6:54:02 PM Kalor: Kalor uses the presumably still running prestidigitation spell to clean the egg off him 6:54:13 PM Wynn: Wynn puts her shield back on her back. 6:54:17 PM Josie: Val: Thanks. 6:54:28 PM Kalor: It's the least I can do 6:54:30 PM Josie: His right eye *is* watering a bit; the left one isn't. 6:54:41 PM Josie: Val: I don't think I like this plane very much. 6:54:51 PM Kalor: I don't like it either 6:55:13 PM Josie: Roll another Notice! 6:55:17 PM Wynn: It is certainly not what I expected. 6:55:28 PM Wynn: ((16.)) 6:55:36 PM Nilani: (( 26 )) 6:55:40 PM Kalor: ((10.)) 6:55:57 PM Nilani: Could be worse, I guess. 6:56:17 PM Josie: All three of you notice that the eggs are in exactly the same place Kalor cleared off the eggs from before. 6:56:49 PM Kalor: Kalor clears them off again 6:57:49 PM Wynn: I suppose we should go thank Captain Vel. 6:57:58 PM Josie: Val: Yes. Now that all the egg is off. 6:58:02 PM Wynn: Then to the Temple District. I have some questions that need answering. 6:58:32 PM Wynn: Are you sure you're ok? Do you need healing? 6:59:01 PM Josie: Val: Nah, it's just a bit of literal egg on my face, and Kalor got it all. 6:59:10 PM Josie: Val: Let's go. 6:59:22 PM Wynn: Wynn nods. 7:01:01 PM Josie: The group heads out again! 7:01:06 PM Josie: Roll Notice! 7:01:21 PM Wynn: ((16.)) 7:01:33 PM Nilani: (( 25 )) 7:01:37 PM Kalor: ((3.)) 7:04:04 PM Nilani: Welp. 7:04:13 PM Nilani: I figured as much. 7:04:20 PM Wynn: That can't be natural. 7:04:58 PM Josie: Val: What can't? 7:05:06 PM Josie: Snowball growls again. 7:05:21 PM Wynn: The eggs. They're always in the same place. 7:06:07 PM Josie: Snowball: Someone has good aim. 7:06:31 PM Kalor: Or it's a repeating spell effect 7:06:57 PM Kalor: Maybe that's why noone cleans them off? They always come back 7:07:04 PM Wynn: Seems that way. 7:07:15 PM Wynn: But that seems more like it would be an arcane effect. 7:08:10 PM Josie: Val: ... not much we can do, though. 7:08:18 PM Kalor: An egg throwing curse? How childish would someone have to be to come up with that? 7:08:26 PM Wynn: Very. 7:08:30 PM Wynn: Let's go. 7:09:09 PM Josie: You head to the Utlan-Tari HQ! It's beautiful up-close, too--the building's exterior has been made to look like dragonscales. 7:10:19 PM Kalor: Someone sure spent a lot of gold on this... 7:11:16 PM Wynn: Why wouldn't they? 7:13:07 PM Josie: Val: Well, it is run by dragons. Generally they're... in favor of wealth. 7:13:17 PM Wynn: Wynn heads inside. 7:13:51 PM Kalor: As I recall it forms the basis for their entire system of government, or the equivalent anyway. 7:14:14 PM Kalor: The biggest hoard rules, except in certain circumstances 7:14:52 PM Kalor: But then again, them being dragons those circumstances could probably fill a library. 7:15:48 PM Josie: There's a big big entryway with an impressive stairwell and glass-and-gold doors to more rooms, and a cushy rug leading an immense desk with three receptionists. 7:16:28 PM Wynn: Wynn goes to one of the receptionists. "Is Captain Vel available?" 7:18:54 PM Josie: The receptionist, a tiny gnome woman, looks up. "I'm not sure, let me see." 7:19:18 PM Josie: She picks up a stylus and what looks like a stone pad and writes something on it; it lights up. "Go on up." 7:19:40 PM Josie: Receptionist: He's on the 8th floor, second office to the left. 7:19:45 PM Wynn: Thank you. 7:19:49 PM Wynn: Wynn goes! 7:19:57 PM Kalor: Kalor follows 7:20:06 PM Nilani: Nilani also follows 7:20:49 PM Josie: Everybody heads into the elevator, which is round, and made of glass, with gold corners. 7:21:23 PM Josie: It zips you up further into the building, and like the building, its path seems to curve a bit as it goes. 7:22:28 PM Josie: The golden doors open into a more understated area, with plainer metallic-looking floors and cream-colored shag rugs. Everything is very sleek. There's another receptionist at a much more modest desk, but she doesn't look up. 7:23:30 PM Wynn: Wynn walks in, clanking a little less on the rugs than on the floors. 7:25:48 PM Wynn: Hello? We're looking for Captain Vel. 7:25:48 PM Nilani: Nilani strides out of the elevator, gazing about cautiously. 7:27:18 PM Josie: Receptionist looks up. Turns out it's an elven man; he points down the hall. "Should be a name plate. He doesn't have any meetings today, and he's more of an open-door-policy type, so go ahead." 7:27:27 PM Wynn: Thank you. 7:27:33 PM Kalor: Kalor heads down the hall 7:27:41 PM Wynn: Wynn does too! 7:27:47 PM Nilani: Nilani follows 7:29:07 PM Josie: Everybody heads down the boring office hall! One of the nameplates says Vel Voidsail on it. 7:29:22 PM Wynn: What an appropriate name. 7:30:55 PM Josie: Val: It is. 7:31:46 PM Wynn: Wynn enters! 7:33:24 PM Josie: Captain Vel is there, sitting at a desk! He is indeed wearing an eyepatch, and it gives him a more rakish air. He looks up from his work and smiles. 7:33:59 PM Wynn: Hello, Captain. You're looking well. 7:34:49 PM Josie: Vel: Thanks to you and your intrepid crew, I am in fact not dead. 7:35:04 PM | Edited 7:35:10 PM Wynn: How are the others? 7:36:52 PM Josie: Vel: Everyone who survived the initial Neogi assault survived. There were a few lost limbs, but the company paid for regeneration. They keep pestering me about my eye, too. 7:37:01 PM Josie: Vel: So far there's been only one major downside. 7:37:03 PM Wynn: Wynn smiles. 7:37:24 PM Nilani: Nilani grins 7:41:32 PM Josie: Vel: I've been promoted and riding a desk ever since. 7:41:44 PM Josie: He makes a face. 7:41:58 PM Wynn: My condolences. 7:42:01 PM Wynn: Wynn grins. 7:42:20 PM Wynn: How about that young man? Did he recover from his ordeal? 7:43:02 PM Josie: Vel: Eventually. 7:43:25 PM Wynn: Good. 7:43:30 PM Kalor: That usually happens 7:44:54 PM Josie: Vel: Yes. They've got me in charge of some of the counterespionage here. 7:46:01 PM Wynn: Well thank you for taking care of our docking fees. And the excuse to come visit. 7:46:56 PM Josie: Vel: I owe you. So does the company, actually. 7:48:39 PM Wynn: We just did what anyone would have. 7:48:42 PM Josie: Vel: How long are you going to be here? 7:48:51 PM | Edited 7:48:53 PM Wynn: Three days at least. 7:51:47 PM Josie: Vel: I don't suppose you'd be willing to do me a favor. 7:52:05 PM Wynn: What do you need? 7:53:08 PM Josie: Vel: Counterespionage. 7:53:27 PM Wynn: Wynn raises an eyebrow. "It's not exactly my realm of expertise." 7:53:45 PM Josie: Vel: No, of course not, but that's why you'd be useful. You're not the usual suspects. 8:00:07 PM Wynn: So what do you need? 8:00:53 PM Josie: Vel: I'm not sure yet. Come back tomorrow and I'll see what I've got. 8:01:17 PM Wynn: ...ok. 8:01:39 PM Wynn: Wynn grins. "You know usually when people ask you to do something, they know what it is they want." 8:02:21 PM Josie: Vel: Well, if I'd known you were coming that would be different. 8:05:47 PM Wynn: Then I suppose we'll see you tomorrow. A couple of us are looking forward to visiting the Temple District. 8:07:14 PM Josie: Vel nods. "Stop by whenever you like. I'll be here. Chained to my desk." He grimaces. 8:08:13 PM Kalor: We will 8:08:24 PM Josie: He nods.